


[M4F] [Script Offer] Our Battle Between Heaven and Hell [Demon Speaker] [Angel Listener] [Forbidden Lovers] [L-bombs] [Quickie] [Against the wall] [Slight possessiveness]

by Anona_Moosey



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anona_Moosey/pseuds/Anona_Moosey
Summary: You are an angel who has fallen in love with a demon. Your love is forbidden and if anyone were to find out, both of you would get severe punishments. So you both sneak around, spending time with each other as much as you can. And you must savor every small moment together, because you never know when it will be your last.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	[M4F] [Script Offer] Our Battle Between Heaven and Hell [Demon Speaker] [Angel Listener] [Forbidden Lovers] [L-bombs] [Quickie] [Against the wall] [Slight possessiveness]

(sighs)

  
  


(mumbling to self) Come on, come on, where is she?

  
  


(relieved sigh) Oh, thank the devil, there you are!

  
  


(passionately kisses)

  
  


I was afraid something happened. You’re 5 minutes late.

  
  


I know it might not seem like a big deal but given our situation, I think my anxiety can be forgiven.

  
  


Okay, nobody saw you did they? You know what can happen if we get caught.

  
  


Good, good.

  
  


(sighs to compose self)

  
  


Okay, now come here.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


Let me just hold you for a little bit. I feel it’s been an eternity since our last rendezvous. How are you, my angel?

  
  


I know. I’ve missed you too.

  
  


(softly laughs) Never in all my years have I ever thought I’d say that to an angel.

  
  


I’ve said a lot of things to you that I couldn’t imagine saying to anybody, let alone an angel.

  
  


(chuckles) Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page. I never imagined being here with you, you never imagined being here with me.

  
  


And yet, here we are. A demon and an angel. Embracing each other, enjoying each others company. While I never imagined it, I’m so glad it’s happening anyway.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


I love you, my angel.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


I wish I could tell everyone about how much I love you. Maybe someday I can. Maybe someday both your people and mine can make peace. But I’m afraid that might not happen for a long, long time.

  
  


In the meantime, I’m glad we have these moments. Just you and me. In these moments, there is no good versus evil. There is no heaven versus hell. There is no angels versus demons. It’s just us. Just two creatures who love and care about each other, no matter the consequences.

  
  


(pecks lips)

  
  


(laughs lightly) Listen to me. Talking about love like little school boy. You’ve been a bad influence on me.

  
  


(continues to laugh) Of course you think that. But I’m a demon, for Satan’s sake! It’s not good for my reputation.

  
  


(teasing tone of voice) Oh come on, you know I’m teasing. I don’t seriously think you’re a bad influence. You’re a good influence. If anything, I’m a bad influence on you.

  
  


Yes, I am. Don’t try and convince me otherwise. 

  
  


Would any other angel sneak away from her duties to fraternize with a demon, risking eternal damnation?

  
  


Would any other angel let a demon hold her like this?

  
  


Would any other angel let a demon kiss her on the forehead?

  
  


(kisses forehead)

  
  


Would any other angel let a demon kiss her on the cheek?

  
  


(kisses cheek)

  
  


Would any other angel let a demon kiss her on the lips?

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


Would any other angel let a demon fuck her senseless into this wall?

  
  


(kisses passionately, roughly)

  
  


(begins taking clothes off)

  
  


(chuckles) Told you. Bad influence.

  
  


(continues kissing)

  
  


(playfully) Don’t worry. I don’t see it as a bad thing. It makes it fun for the both of us.

  
  


(finishes taking off clothes)

  
  


Unfortunately, we have to make this quick. We can’t risk taking too long and getting caught.

  
  


Okay, are you ready?

  
  


Good.

(penetrates pussy)

  
  


(moaning) Oh, it’s so tight. It’s been far too long.

  
  


(starts thrusting in and out)

  
  


Oh, angel. You feel so fucking good!

  
  


(sex continues, feel free to improv)

  
  


I’m the only one who can fuck you like this. You’re mine. I’m yours.

  
  


(sex continues, gets rougher and faster as it goes on, feel free to improv until climax)

  
  


(panting, then kissing)

  
  


Let me help you with your clothes, angel.

  
  


(both gets their clothes on)

  
  


(sighs, then kisses)

  
  


I’m afraid we must now part ways.

  
  


I know, I don’t want to leave you either. But we must go back before people get suspicious.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


We’ll see each other again soon. I don’t exactly know when, but it will be soon. I promise.

  
  


(kisses once more)

Goodbye, my angel. I love you.


End file.
